


Mistakes In Magic

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Sacrifice, Bill is Bill, Demons, F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Implied Future Eye Trauma, Reader-Insert, Reader-Insert is A Moron, Short One Shot, Witches, Yandere, because tumblr is doing a purge and i want my writing to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Prompt: "Bill Cipher with a witch who's dabbling in a really dark magic?"





	Mistakes In Magic

Bill was never really one for summons.

Sure, occasionally, he’d pop in on a random group of cultists. Maybe he’d burn them or maybe he’d curse them with everlasting nightmares and a life-long coma (it really depended on how far into the Mindscape or reality they were), but that was all harmless fun and games on his end.

Well, harmless for him, he didn’t care about those stupid humans.

But for some reason, he felt  _compelled_  to answer this one.

So up he arose from this random summoning circle, blue flame dancing around him as he appeared before one single human. It seemed to be a human female,  _a witch perhaps_ , and she was dressed in black robes, with what appeared to be pig’s blood smeared all over her hands and face.

She blinked in astonishment, her hands lowering to her sides and a chill running down her spine and Bill could hear her mind as clear as day.

_“This wasn’t supposed to happen. What even is this thing?”_

Bill was offended at being regarded as a “thing” but he shook it off, he’d punish her for that little zinger later. Right now though, he’d have some fun.  _Preferably_  at this stupid human’s expense. Oh hell…  _who was he kidding_? It was  **absolutely**  going to be at this stupid fleshbag’s expense!

“Hey there,  _kid_!” Bill said gleefully, his eye crinkling in amusement. 

The dark-robed witch flinched, seemingly surprised at his capability to speak.

“What’s the matter?  _Cat_  got your tongue?” He jested, summoning a decapitated tabby cat head and throwing it at her feet. The witch gave a loud shriek and kicked the still-yowling head away from her like a soccer ball. 

Bill gave a mocking laugh as the witch scowled up at him, an indignant and somewhat scared expression plastered on her face. It was kind of cute.

“Oh, what? Can’t take a joke?” He asked, a little impatient with this human’s antics. “Learn to live a little, kid! You’ve only got so little time to do it!”

“L-Leave me!” The witch commanded, raising a very pathetic-looking staff. “If thou shall not honor thy oath, then I shall banish thee!  _Depellendam malum de domo mea_ -”

Oh… so  _that_  was it.

The little witch was looking for a demonic familiar.

_**Ahahaha… Well!** _

Bill engulfed the surroundings of the witch in blue flame. The girl gasped and held in a yelp as Bill grabbed her wrists, his singular eye now a neon red as he began dragging her into the circle.

_**“That’s so adorable, little crow, but you’re not the one in control here. All the stuff you’ve done so far would’ve gotten you killed or driven insane, and I still kinda want to hurt you. Fortunately for you however, you get to live! I’ve always wanted a little cute pet like you and just maybe if you behave, I’ll let you keep your pretty little eyes… for now~!”** _


End file.
